Emmett takes control
by mistymizz
Summary: The entire family has had it with Rosalie's attitude and her latest actions gets Emmett to finally take control of their relationship. Contains spanking. Twilight spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Emmett and Rosalie

What on earth was she thinking? Emmett was so confused about what had just happened. Did Rosalie just give him the finger after calling him an idiot?

Five hours before:

'Carlisle, have you seen Rosalie?' asked Emmett?

'No - why? Isn't she getting ready for class?'

'No. No one has seen her and I know she went to her room last night around the same time we all of us did. She never said anything about having to go anywhere. Hmmmm…oh well, maybe she just went out for an early morning run.'

Edward came downstairs then looking irritated. 'Has anyone seen my car keys?'

Esme shook her head, 'No, maybe you left it in the garage locker?'

'I'm sure I took the keys up with me. I'll check the garage anyway'.

Edward opened the inner garage door and scanned the stable of cars….Alice's Porsche, Emmett's jeep, Rosalie's BMW all parked in a neat row next to his Aston Martin Vanquish….which was not there!

Edward suddenly had a thought. Actually he had more of Rosalie's thoughts…..'Go faster Rosalie. Just because Jasper hid your keys to keep you from making a fool of yourself, doesn't mean you can't take someone else's car, right? Oh. There's Edwards keys…he won't mind…I know he won't.' The thoughts came in random order, one on top of the other and all at the same time.

'AAaah', Edward held his head with his hands. Too many random thoughts coming from someone else's head was not good.

Jasper came rushing downstairs with wet hair and grabbed his backpack. Edward walking towards Jasper rasped out, 'Where did Rosalie take my car Jasper?'

The room went quiet and all eyes were on Jasper. 'Oh oh', was Jaspers thoughts that Edward immediately read. Jaspers eyes immediately locked with Emmett's. He was not going to be happy about this. Jasper could be in for a beating. This was all Rosalie's fault!

Emmett walked up to Jasper and caught hold of his brother's shirt collar. Lifting him up a few inches, Emmett quietly said, 'Start talking'.

Esme spoke then, 'Emmett let Jasper go. Jasper, you tell us where Rosalie went and what she is up to? Right now!'

Then Alice came running downstairs….she could foresee the future, and Rosalie's was not looking too comfortable. 'Jasper! Don't. Let Rosalie come back and explain.'

Alice and Jasper stood together at the bottom of the stairs, while Carlisle, Edward, Esme and Emmett stared at the siblings who were protecting their sister from something.

Carlisle had enough of the bickering and negative emotions running through their home this morning. 'Jasper, where is Rosalie and what did she do?' The look on Carlisle's face was not a happy one to say the least. His glare made Jasper swallow. Might as well get it over with.

'Okay I'll tell you, but Emmett, don't be mad at me. She made me promise and I did take her car keys away. I didn't think she'd take someone else's car,' Jasper gave Edward a quick glance.

'Rosalie told Emmett that she was going over to spend a late night with her classmates, Elayna and Kaiella, to work on their social studies project. Instead they bought bottles of alcohol and got completely drunk.' Emmett was slowly getting red. He closed his hands into a fist and stared at Jasper trying not to get more enraged then he was already feeling.

Jasper continued, 'Rosalie called me around 3AM this morning, sounding so sorry and sick that she let herself get so drunk. She made me promise not to tell anyone and I went and picked her up. She was so drunk I let her sleep in the car. I told Alice, and when Alice went to check up on her this morning, she was still hangover and smelled like hell. She didn't want Emmett to see her like that so she asked me this morning if we would cover for her while she drove back to Elayna's for a shower. I told her no way and took her keys away because she was still in no mind to drive. Then I guess she took Edwards car.'

'Oh my gosh…..you mean to tell me that Rosalie is driving drunk back to the city? To take a shower?', yelled Emmett.

'GASP!', was the collective sound that everyone in the room made. Except for Alice who already knew what had being going on.

Esme turned to Carlisle, worried about Rosalie and not understand how a vampire could get drunk she asked him, 'Carlisle, is it even possible for her to get drunk?'

'Oh yes, infact vampires can get more drunk than humans because we don't have blood to diffuse the effects of the alcohol. It goes straight to our heads and takes over our thinking three times faster than it would for a human. But normally vampires don't get drunk only because we don't eat or drink anything, and so don't experience it. But I'm guessing Rosalie, to keep up appearances, bowed down to pressure and drank when she knew that she just wasn't supposed to'.

Jaspers phone rang just then. He looked down and saw that it was a call from Rosalie's phone. He quickly answered it to make sure Rosalie was fine, and also to take the attention off of him. Emmett looked like he was all set to punch his lights out.

The voice on the other end of the line was not Rosalie, but a police officer. 'Can I speak to someone responsible for a Rosalie Cullen please?'

Jasper gave the phone to Emmett.

Half an hour later:

Emmett signed the form and paid the fine for Rosalie's drinking and driving under the influence. He hadn't said a single word to Rosalie and wasn't planning on saying anything anytime soon. He had to calm down first.

In the car, Rosalie moaned. Her head still hurt like hell. If that was even possible. Emmett finally spoke, only to yell, 'Put your seatbelt on!'. Rosalie quickly did as she was told. She had never seen Emmett so angry. At least, not with her. They drove home in silence, every minute killing Rosalie inside. She knew she had disappointed everyone.

Edward followed them in his Aston Martin. Luckily she had been stopped before she could do any damage. Emmett and Edward had had a talk on their way to the cop station before picking up Rosalie. They talked about the relationship between men and women and how sometimes the man had to take control over situations to protect the woman they love.

'Well I think Rosalie's been walking all over you recently and the rest of us as well. Her attitude is really starting to piss all of us off Emmett.'

'Yea, I know', agreed Emmett. 'But this time, I'm going to take care of it. Even if she can't sit down for a week!' Edward turned to look at his brother. He read Emmett's thoughts and for a split second felt sorry for Rosalie.

At home, Emmett told Rosalie to go take a shower. Rosalie took the chance to stall whatever punishment was headed her way and ran up the stairs. Carlisle walked into the room then and was filled in on everything that had happened. Emmett looked at Carlisle. 'Let me take care of her Carlisle. I need to do this.'

Carlisle agreed. 'Yes, I think so too son'.

Rosalie took her own time, washing her hair and standing in the hot water. It felt so good. Emmett losing his patience, banged on the door. 'Rosalie, that is enough. Come out right now'.

Emmett sat on the bed with his arms crossed. Rosalie dried her hair and changed into a tank top and shorts. 'Want to explain yourself?', he asked.

'No. I don't have to explain myself to you or to anyone. I'm a grown woman and can do whatever I want Emmett.' she walked past him and poked him on his shoulder as she said that.

Grabbing her finger, he growled, 'You're wrong little girl. A grown woman would not have secretly planned on drinking with her friends, steal her brother's car and drive drunk. A grown woman would have called her boyfriend and told him the truth about what was going on.' Emmett then stood up and grabbed hold of Rosalie's upper arm.

'Do you know what a stupid thing you did driving off like that in Edwards's car drunk? What were you thinking Rosalie?' He gave her a little shake.

Rosalie was getting angry by the minute. She looked up at Emmett, shrugged her arm away from his grasp and rasped, 'Let go of my arm you idiot! You can't tell me what to do!' Then she gave him the finger and walked out of the room.

What on earth was she thinking? Emmett was so confused about what had just happened. Did Rosalie just give him the finger after calling him an idiot?

He went after her as she walked down the stairs. Jasper decided he played against Emmett enough for one day and had to make amends. He quickly walked up to Rosalie, put his arms out on both sides of the banisters and blocked Rosalie's way. 'Where do you think you're going Rosalie?', asked Jasper.

Rosalie turned only to bang her face into Emmett's chest. Now cornered between both brothers she took a defensive stance. 'Look, I'm sorry I got Jasper involved in this, I shouldn't have. Emmett, calm down and let's talk about this rationally, okay?'

'Calm down after everything you've done today? You get your butt upstairs Rosalie, right now!'

Rosalie looked into Emmett's dark eyes. He didn't blink and glared at her so angrily that she felt a little scared. She turned to look at the faces of her other siblings and parents. All of them were glaring at her with their arms crossed and ready to physically stop her if she tried to run. Edward read her thoughts, 'If I jump high enough, I can go over all their heads and get to the door'.

Growling out the words, Edward said, 'Don't even think about doing that Rosalie, or else you'll be getting a spanking from all of us and not just Emmett.'

Rosalie turned to walk upstairs, never feeling so scared and embarrassed in her whole life.

Please review so I feel inspired to write chapter 2 of this story. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie felt like she was doing the death walk. Here she was, voluntarily walking to her room so that Emmett could sp…span…she couldn't even think the word, let alone say it. Why was she allowing herself to be punished? She was a grown woman, wasn't she? Just because Emmett was a man, did that just give him the right? The right to sp…spank? Just because he was physically bigger and faster? No! She didn't think so!

Suddenly Rosalie was running. She knew what to do. Maybe it was instinct. Maybe it was something that all beings about to be hurt do….try and hide! Rosalie ran and slid so that her feet went under the bed and then the rest of her body followed. The bed was low enough for her to hide under, but too narrow and wide for Emmett to reach her. Ha! Let's see what he does now!

Emmett entered the room just in time to see Rosalie's head disappear under the bed. He shook his head. The little imp was hiding from him! Emmett sat down on his haunches and speaking to the bed spread that was covering the bed said in a very low but intimidating voice, 'Rosalie, I'm going to count to three. And by the time I get to one, you better be standing in front of me - understand?'

Silence.

'ONE', boomed Emmett's voice. Rosalie fiddled with her fingers. Suddenly hiding under the bed was not such a great idea. She couldn't stay here forever! She always did things without thinking it out first. She was getting nervous. What if she didn't get out from the under the bed? Then what? What if Emmett counted to three? What would he do then? What if she did get out? Would he be easier on her? No, he would definitely tan her hide a lot harder than he would have because she hid in the first place. Dilemmas were not good. What should she do?

'Okay, we'll do this the hard way. TWO!'

Emmett lifted the bed covers exposing the gap under the bed. Peering underneath he saw Rosalie lying flat on her stomach all the way to the edge where the bed met the wall. Since it was a double bed (vampires didn't sleep but the Cullens had beds in their homes to keep up appearances), Emmett knew he couldn't reach underneath. Lifting the bed might hurt her if any part of it landed back on any part of her body, so that was out of the question.

He had an idea. If she wouldn't come out, he would have to make her. Emmett smiled to himself. While making his way to Jasper's room, Emmett kept talking. 'Rosalie, I am not joking. I'm going to count three and you better start moving or else I'm going to upgrade your spanking from using just the palm of my hand to my belt. Is that what you want?'

Emmett grabbed the viper snake from the snake tank in Jaspers room and came back to slip the snake under the bed with Rosalie. It was just a matter of time before she screamed blood murder and scrambled out from under the bed. It was a harmless pet but she was terrified of it all the same.

'THREE!' boomed Emmett grabbing Rosalie by her collar and dragging her up to his eye level. Her feet dangled in the air for a few seconds before he put her down roughly and growled, 'You my lady are in the biggest trouble you've ever been in your whole entire life!'

Rosalie felt herself being dragged over a pair of very hard legs. This was not good. She would have bitten him, but losing her teeth on his rock hard thighs would not be pretty. She braced herself for the first burst of pain, but nothing happened. Emmett looked down at the young lady lying upside-down over his knees. The young lady who was about to get a paddling for putting herself and others in danger, lying to him and the family, getting Jasper and Alice to cover for her bad behaviour, calling him an idiot, giving him the finger and running away and trying to hide. Did he forget anything else? Now he was worked up again. What the hell was she thinking?

He couldn't just spank her. She had to first think about what she did and why she was in this situation. She had to first realize for herself why everyone was so disappointed and angry with her.

Emmett lifted Rosalie off of his knees and walked her forcefully to the corner. 'Stand here facing the wall Rosalie. You have ten minutes to think about all the things you did today and to tell me why you think you're getting punished.'

'What? Emmett are you crazy? Why should I ….WHACK! OWWWW!'

'Don't talk, just listen. One more outburst from you and I'll be paddling your bottom double. Is that what you want?'

Rosalie kept quiet but shook her head to say 'no'. She couldn't believe it. The one whack he had just given her hurt like heck! How was she going to survive more?

Breathing hard and trying not to cry, Rosalie thought. Her first thought was what an idiot Emmett was! How dare he make her stand in the corner? How dare he give her a smack like that! He wanted her to think? Well she was going to think alright! Let's see….let's start with the studying. Didn't happen! The drinking? She drank…and absolutely loved it. She called Jasper to cover for her, thinking that she had saved him plenty of times from trouble too and so technically he owed her. So that wasn't wrong, was it? She took Edward's car without asking…but he was her brother. Siblings were supposed to share. So nothing wrong there. Okay, she drank and then drove. But she was a vampire…..nothing would have happened to her and she was definitely able to drive. Only if that stupid cop hadn't pulled her over. What else? Oh yes…..she gave Emmett the finger….that felt so powerful. Then she called him an idiot, which he was sometimes and that was just "telling it like it is". There…..that was all the things she did…and she didn't' think she did anything wrong. Nothing so awful that warranted a spanking. A lecture maybe, but definitely not a spanking, and definitely not from Emmett. (The idiot she thought and giggled quietly to herself) She was actually enjoying all this 'thinking' that she was supposed to be doing.

Emmett was downstairs pacing around the kitchen a few times. He was wondering how he was going to take care of this. Should he use his hand? His belt? Both? Should he take a wooden spoon now that he was in the kitchen? Maybe he should cut a switch….after all they lived in the woods and there were millions of them on the trees. Maybe he should…'

'Ahem…', Emmett's thoughts were interrupted by Edward. Edward had a smirk on his face as he slapped Emmett on his back and said, 'Emmett? I'm happy to inform you that Rosalie is upstairs thinking very seriously about everything she did today. Let me fill you in on what exactly she is thinking.'

Emmett was now in a rage. She was taking all of this so lightly, still had no clue about the seriousness of anything she did…and she was giggling at the thought of herself calling him an idiot?'

Edward was laughing uncontrollably now. Sometimes being able to read minds had its benefits.

Emmett took a few deep breaths and walked back upstairs, rolling up his sleeves and then taking off his belt.

Standing near the door, Emmett watched Rosalie for a few seconds. She was standing in the corner as if she was waiting for a bus to appear any minute. She was humming to herself and moving her head in tune to the song. Emmett was NOT amused.

'Rosalie come here'.

She jumped. She didn't' even hear him.

She turned around flashing a big smile all set to make him take one look at her beautiful eyes and take his mind off of spanking her.

'I said come here Rosalie, right now if you know what's good for you.' It was a quiet command. He didn't even have to raise his voice.

She froze. She stopped smiling. She felt the threat in his deep voice. She saw the look on his face. She saw his sleeves rolled up. She saw his strong muscled biceps. She saw the belt in his hand. She saw him walk towards her. No actually, somehow her legs were walking towards him. Once within reach, Emmett caught Rosalie's shoulders and guided her over the bed upside down. He didn't bother with a lecture. He knew she was not going to listen. At least not right now. Holding both her hands against her upper back, he let her have it.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

'It's about time!', said Jasper out loud to Alice who were downstairs. I was wondering what was taking him so long!'

Alice made a face at Jasper. She hated any unpleasantness. Edward lifted his eyebrows up at the sounds of Emmett's belt, 'I'm just glad he finally worked himself up to go through with it. I was all set to spank her myself just in case!'

Meanwhile, upstairs, Rosalie was not smiling, giggling or amused with herself anymore. She was in such agony and was writhing on the bed to get away from Emmett and his belt. Emmett had a firm hold on her, and with one knee on the bed and leaning towards her, he balanced himself so that he could aim for the right place and whip the belt across all of her bottom, her sit spot and upper thighs.

'Please stop Emmett! I'm sorry! I know I was wrong….please stop!'

Emmett stopped and pulled Rosalie to her feet. Still holding the belt which was now a dangling reminder next to hear face, he held her shoulders and rasped out, 'What are you sorry about Rosalie? Tell me…I want to know!'

Crying, Rosalie looked down and taking a deep breath said, 'I'm sorry for drinking and getting drunk. Umm….. I'm sorry for getting Jasper involved.' Rosalie's nose was running and she wiped her sleeve across her face, tears flowing all over the front of her shirt. 'I'm sorry for taking Edward's car and driving drunk. I'm especially sorry for giving you the finger and calling you names Emmett'.

Emmett lifted Rosalie's face with his hand. 'Now say all that again, looking at my face this time and not your feet.'

Rosalie for a split second wanted to stomp her feet and scream NO. But one look at the six foot one inch tall, 190 pound strong muscled guy staring into her face while holding a belt in his hand changed her mind instantly.

Looking into his eyes, she repeated everything she said. 'I hope you learned your lesson Rosalie. Are you ever going to even think of doing any like that ever again?'

'No', said Rosalie. 'Never'.

'Good!', said Emmett. Throwing down the belt, he pulled Rosalie across his knees as he sat down on the bed and started to spank her rapidly across her bottom. SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK!

'OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW' screamed Rosalie. 'That really hurts Emmett! I said I was sorry!' She struggled to get off his lap but his vice like grip held her in place.

'This is for scaring me half to death and for scaring the rest of the family too. You owe everyone an apology and you're going to do it tonight! Is that clear?'

'Yes', cried Rosalie. 'Yes, yes….I'll apologize. Emmett please stop!'

Spanking her a few more times to make his point clear, Emmett brought his hand down hard. Then letting her go, he pulled Rosalie to a sitting position on his lap and gave her a big hug. He let her cry it out. She put her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Her tears were now streaming down his tee shirt. He held her until her cries became whimpers. He held her until there was just silence.

Half an hour later, Rosalie walked down the stairs with Emmett following behind her, looping his belt back on. Alice saw the vision and rolled her eyes. The guys in this house were brutes! Edward read her mind and smiling at Alice he transposed his thoughts to her mind, 'That's because the girls in this house are brats!'

The rest of the Cullens were in front of the flat screen watching the latest news update with the volume turned on louder than usual. Rosalie walked in to the room. This was SO embarrassing, but something she had to do. Carlisle put the TV off and everyone gave Rosalie their attention. Emmett crossed his arms and stood behind the couch giving Rosalie an encouraging glance. No one missed the subtle rubbing of her very sore bottom with her hands as she stood before them.

'Just wanted to say how sorry I am for all the things I did today. I won't be drinking or drinking and driving again ever! Edward I'm sorry for taking your car without asking.'

Edward stood up and gave her a reassuring hug.

Then looking at Jasper she said, 'Jasper I'm so sorry for involving you in all this and making you promise not to tell.'

Jasper then gave her a hug too. 'Next time I'll be sure to tell Emmett right away. I couldn't stand all the pressure of not telling!'

Carlisle and Esme hugged her after Alice.

Rosalie saved her last apology for Emmett. 'Emmett, I'm so sorry for treating you the way I did. That's probably what I feel the worst about. You're not an idiot and thanks for making me see that! I love you!'

Emmett gave her the biggest hug of all, lifting her off her feet and giving her a quick kiss on her forehead.

All was well in the Cullen clan again and everything could go back to normal. For Rosalie, that would take about another week at least!


End file.
